I must have done something good
by demonprincess17
Summary: Based on the rumors/speculations that Kurt and Blaine might break up at the end of this season. Multi-chapter. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**-Based on the rumors/speculations that Kurt and Blaine might break up at the end of this season. Multi-chapter. Finchel, Brittana, Tike, Klaine.-**

_ June 2, 2012:_

"So, that's it then? We're breaking up?" Kurt folded his arms over his chest, staring at Blaine.

"It's better this way. I don't want to hold you back, and I need to be able to get through my senior year without wondering about you. Please, Kurt, it's better this way." Blaine fought back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes.

"You're right. You're always right. I wish you weren't sometimes." Kurt smiled softly.

Blaine nodded. "I love you. Always."

"I'll make you a deal. Ten years from now, if we're both single and we happen to meet up somewhere, you'll let me buy you a drink."

"Deal." Blaine nodded.

"I love you." Kurt's smile wavered. "Goodbye, Blaine."

"Goodbye."

_~10 years later~_

"Gary it's not a big deal. I can't do that! She's my best friend. And he's my brother. Yes it's important. I never said you had to. Gary. No, don't. Gary. Fine! See if I care." Kurt hung up on his boyfriend of two months with a growl. This was there third fight of the week. All of them had centered around the same thing: Finn and Rachel's wedding. Kurt was obliged to go, by both the bride and the groom. He'd invited Gary along, but the man had refused. Kurt sighed, walking into the coffee shop across the street from his studio.

"Mr. Hummel! The usual?" The barista, Stacy, smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you Stacy." Kurt sat down, pulling out the newest edition of VOGUE. His newest design was featured in a three page spread, and Kurt had been receiving calls and messages of congratulations the entire week.

"Hummel. Grande non-fat mocha." Stacy called out. Kurt grabbed it, putting a bill on the counter.

"Thanks, Stacy. See you tomorrow." The girl waved, and Kurt walked back out. A memory wavered into his subconscious, stopping Kurt for a moment. "Medium drip, and a Grande non-fat mocha for this guy." Kurt shook his head, getting rid of the memory. It wasn't important.

**-Let me know what you think. I own nothing. Nothing at all.-**


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding went off without a hitch. Rachel and Finn now sat together at a table as man and wife. Blaine sat at a table with Quinn, Artie, and Sam.

"The singles table." Quinn sipped her drink.

"You mean the party table!" Sam slurred, going for a high-five.

"Right." Quinn looked over to where Puck and Shelby sat with Beth. Shelby had allowed the girl to go an hug her "Auntie Quinn" before the wedding had started.

"Wanna dance, Quinn?" Artie grinned, downing his third drink.

"Sure." Quinn got up, following him to the dance floor. Blaine turned to Sam, only to see him stumble off towards the bathrooms.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Blaine looked up, his eyes meeting Kurt's. "N-no. Sit down." Blaine moved Quinn's purse out of the way, and Kurt sat down.

"I wish we weren't meeting up like this." Kurt sighed. Blaine stared at him, afraid of what he would say next. "I mean, I promised I'd buy you a drink in 10 years if we ever met up again. I can't exactly buy you one here. They're free." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded, looking away. "How have you been, Blaine?"

"I've been living in Boston. I have a contract with a publishing company, and I've been working on a novel." Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "I know you've been designing. I saw your spread in VOGUE."

"You saw that?" Kurt laughed, throwing his head back.

"Kurt, are you drunk?"

"I only had one drink." Kurt giggled. "Dance with me, Blaine." Kurt pulled the two of them to the dance floor. The song was a fast one, the newest club hit, being sung by Santana on the karaoke machine.

Blaine was amazed at Kurt's dancing skills. They had improved considerably from the shimmy he was known for in high school. Now, his hips moved in ways no human being should be able to move in. Blaine didn't know if it was the alcohol, the flashing lights, or the fact that Kurt's dancing was making his blood rush away from his head, but the next thing anyone knew, he collapsed to the floor.

**A/N: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine?" Kurt sat in a hospital chair next to his friend, as Blaine woke up.

"Kurt? What?"

"Mr. Anderson. I am Dr. Rakenash." A young, Indian doctor smiled at Blaine.

"What happened?" Blaine whispered, groggily.

"You fainted at Finn and Rachel's wedding." Kurt frowned.

"Mr. Anderson, we found traces of marijuana, cocaine, heroin, and meth in your blood. It's a wonder you're not dead."  
>Blaine looked at her, then turned to Kurt.<p>

"Why, Blaine?" Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know! You were gonna be there, and everyone else I haven't seen in ten years, and the drugs help." Blaine began to shake.

"Mr. Anderson, we have two options here. We can send you to a rehabilitation center, in hopes that you can recover. However, Mr. Hummel has offered another solution." Dr. Rakenash turned to Kurt.

"I've seen the models that go to rehab centers here. They always get out worse than when they went in. I care about you, Blaine. I want you to get better. So, you'll be staying with me in New York." Kurt gave him a small smile.

"I must let you know, Mr. Hummel, the process for rehabilitating someone addicted to that many drugs is a daunting process."

"I'll do it." Kurt's gaze didn't leave Blaine.

* * *

><p>Dr. Rakenash released Blaine an hour later, and Kurt drove them back to his apartment in the city.<p>

"It's two bedrooms, so you can sleep in the smaller one. I sent Sam and Artie down to your place in Boston to get your things. Do you want to call your publishing agency and let them know where you're living now?"

Blaine shook his head, looking down. "I'm not with any agency. I told you that to sound impressive. I've been working at a Subway."

"Ok. Well, as soon as you're healthy, we can start looking for jobs in the city." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and led him to the smaller bedroom. "Here we are." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, allowing him to walk into the room.

"This is the smaller bedroom? This room is bigger than my entire apartment in Boston." Blaine looked around, wide eyed.

"There are some instruments in the corner over there, if you want to play. Some books, and DVDs over there. There's a TV behind those doors." Kurt nodded at Blaine.

"Thank you, Kurt. You don't have to do this." Blaine's hand shook slightly.

"You're my friend, Blaine. I want to help you." Kurt smiled, and left the room.

**A/N: Two short chapters in one day. Expect the return of Gary and Stacy in the next chapter. Read and review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"And now he's in my apartment, sleeping in my guest room." Kurt passed Stacy a five, paying for his coffee.

"Wow. That's crazy, Kurt." Stacy moved over to the espresso machine. "Any idea how long you'll have to take care of him?"

"The Doctor said anywhere from one month to two years. It depends on how fast his body can recover, and how good he is at resisting the drugs."

"Wow." Stacy put the lid on the coffee, and passed it over to Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt took a sip. "Mmm."

"So, has he done anything yet? Anything weird?"

"No, not yet. He was still asleep when I left. I left him a note with directions to the kitchen, and how to get the Blu-Ray player working. I should go, I have a lot of work to get done and the faster I do it the faster I get back to the apartment." Kurt waved goodbye to Stacy, walking out.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up at 11 am, and at first he didn't know where he was. It wasn't until he saw Kurt's note did he remember. He made himself some toast for breakfast, then popped "Little Shop of Horrors" into the Blu-Ray player.<p>

* * *

><p>"Robin, schedule an appointment with Mariana for 3pm on Thursday." Kurt dropped a stack of designs on his assistant's desk. "Sort through these, stack them by season."<p>

"Yes, Mr. Hummel." The girl began leafing through the stack, dialing the phone at the same time.

* * *

><p>Blaine made grilled cheese for lunch, and went back to watching his 4th musical of the day, Sweeney Todd. He was right at the Pirelli scene, when he heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt, babe, it's Gary. Where are you?"

Blaine turned, seeing a muscular bald man walk into the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

**A/N: Gary... You'll either love him or hate him later... As always, I own nothing. Read and review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the hell are you?" Gary glared at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson. Who are you?"

"Gary Hoegher. What are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment?"

"Boyfriend?" Blaine's gut twisted. Kurt had a boyfriend. This Gary person was Kurt's boyfriend.

"Yes. Boyfriend. What did he tell you? That he was single? That little skank."

"No. No, he didn't say anything." Blaine shook his head. Maybe Kurt had mentioned Gary, and Blaine didn't remember.

"Where is Kurt?" Gary looked at Blaine.

"At work. He left before I woke up."

"You slept here?"

"Yes."

"Where did you sleep?" Gary stepped towards Blaine. "You didn't sleep with him, did you? I'll kill you if you did. You and him."

"I didn't sleep with him. I slept in here, in the guest room. And Kurt slept in his room."

"Blaine?" The door opened, and Gary turned to the sound of Kurt calling another man's name.

"Stay here." He muttered, running to meet Kurt.

"Kurt!"

"Gary? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his boyfriend?"

"I don't know. That guy may be in trouble with his boyfriend."

"Trouble? Babe, what's wrong?"

"Don't 'babe' me. That argument we had last week. About the wedding."

Blaine's heart seemed to stop. Wedding. Kurt and Gary had been talking about a wedding.

"I thought we sorted that out. You went, I stayed here, you came back, I surprise you, we celebrate."

"Not exactly. I wanted you to meet my family, and my friends. You're an important part of my life."

"What about him?"

"Who?"

"Blaine. In the guest room."

"Blaine is my friend too. He has to stay here for a while, he has no where else to go."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt. I know about him. I know what he meant to you. He was your first. I saw that picture of the two of you in your phone."

"You went through my phone?"

"You left it unlocked. All I did was look at the pictures. I wanted to see the ones from our trip to Miami."

"Gary."

"Kurt, you kept a picture of someone you had a high school relationship with, on your phone."

"It's not a big deal. I kept lots of old pictures."

"He's kissing you."

"And? Gary, it's over between us. Blaine knows that. I'm dating you. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

The sickening sound of kissing reaches Blaine. He closes his eyes, sinking to the floor.

"So, can I stay? I still think we should celebrate." Another kiss.

"No. Gary, no. Blaine is here."

Another kiss. "Blaine can deal with it."

"Gary." Kurt moans.

"Mmmm. Kurt." Another kiss. Another moan. The sound of footsteps, a door slamming shut.

Blaine doesn't move. He sits in the guest room, eyes shut, head pounding. He tries to block it out, the thought that Kurt is with someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt comes out of the bedroom an hour later, wrapped up in a cashmere robe.

"Hey." He nods to Blaine, who is making more toast in the kitchen.

"Hi." Blaine doesn't look up.

"I'm sorry about Gary. He's nice, really, once you get to know him."

"Yeah."

"I'll tell him to leave, if he makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No, you don't have to. It's your place, he's your boyfriend."

"Is something wrong, Blaine?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Ok." Kurt looked around awkwardly. The toaster dinged. "Toast?"

"Yeah, I had some for breakfast too."

"I have a fully furnished kitchen, with state of the art utensils, and all organic fresh food, and you make toast?"

"You know I can't cook."

"No, you can't." Kurt smiled. "I can make food for you, if you'd like."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thanks." Blaine finished putting grape jam on his toast, and took a bite. Suddenly, he turned pale and began to shake.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt rushed forward. Blaine's toast dropped to the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed his arm, scanning his friend's face. Blaine slumped down, pulling Kurt with him.

"Blaine? Blaine, please, say something." Kurt stroked Blaine's head, trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Gary stumbled in, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"He started shaking, and he's not responding. I- I don't know what to do." Kurt looked up at Gary, eyes wide.

"He's a fucking drug addict. He's having withdrawals. Leave him alone, he'll be fine in a few minutes. Give him some water when he snaps out of it." Gary grabbed Kurt, pulling him up.

"What are you doing?"

"You left. I miss you."

"Gary, stop, no more."

"Come on, Kurt."

"No! I can't leave Blaine."

"Fucking Blaine. I thought he didn't mean anything to you."

"He's my friend, and he needs my help."

"I'm your _boyfriend_, and I need you."

"No. Not now."

Gary's grip on Kurt's arm tightened. His eyes narrowed. "You love him."

"No, Gary. I love you. You know I love you."

"Don't lie!" Gary slapped Kurt, growling.

"I'm not!"

"I'm out of here." Gary shoved Kurt aside, and stormed out. The door slammed, and Kurt took a shaky breath. Unbeknownst to both Gary and Kurt, was that Blaine had come out of his withdrawal about 30 seconds before Gary snapped.

**A/N: Things are starting to get intense... I still own nothing. Please review, even if you hated it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt sighed, touching the red mark on his face.

"He hit you." Blaine stood, staring at Kurt.

"Blaine, it's not a big deal."

"He hit you, Kurt. It is a big deal."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry."

"Blaine."

"Why are you with him? He's horrible."

"He keeps me sane. He's my rock."

"Why are you wearing that robe?"

"I like it, it's soft."

"It's the middle of the summer, and you just had sex."

"And?"

Blaine grabbed the sash of the robe, pulling it off. The robe fell, revealing a myriad of purplish bruised all along Kurt's chest and back.

"He did this to you."

"Blaine, forget it." Kurt took an ice pack out of the freezer.

"No. He hurt you. You need to call the police."

"I can't do that. You don't understand."

Blaine sighed. He walked up to Kurt, and grabbed his hand. "Why are you with him?"

"Because I am, Blaine. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"He hurt you."

"Only physically." Kurt pulled away from Blaine's grasp. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"No." Blaine frowned.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you to break up with Gary."

"I can't do that, Blaine."

"I want a cigarette."

"I can't let you have that."

"I can't do anything!" Blaine slammed his fist onto the counter.

"Blaine! Calm down." Kurt pulled him back. Blaine shook in his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's ok."

"Can we watch that movie now?"

"Sure." Kurt led Blaine to the guest room. "Which one?"

"AVATAR." Blaine pulled a blanket around himself. Kurt put the BluRay in, and sat next to Blaine. The two spent the rest of the day watching AVATAR, until Blaine fell asleep with his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, and fell asleep himself a few minutes later, not wanting to get up and disturb Blaine.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, and sorry this chapter is so short. I still own nothing. Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Gary came back. He and Kurt fought verbally for 15 minutes, then went into Kurt's room. Blaine watched Sweeney Todd, imagining what a Gary meat pie would taste like.

"Like asshole, probably."

Life returned to semi-normalcy. Kurt went back to work, designing his next collection. Gary spent his time between Kurt's room, the kitchen, and his own job. Blaine watched all of the movies Kurt owned and had queued on Netflix.  
>When he told Kurt this, he laughed, and handed him an ATM card.<p>

"There's $200 credit on it. Buy whatever you want."

Blaine bought food, 5 new movies, and withdrew the rest of the cash to use in the future. He still had the occasional withdrawal attack, which Kurt was always there for. But, Blaine was getting better. He still hated Gary, but he managed to put up with him for Kurt. He hadn't wanted a smoke in weeks, even though the heroine addiction was still there. Blaine found that toast took his mind off the addiction. Meth never even crossed his mind, as he'd only tried it once before the wedding. He was getting better, slowly. Until Jose showed up.

It was Thursday. Blaine was watching Ghostbusters, when the doorbell rang. He waited to hear Gary call out, or the mailman, or a solicitor. The voice that did, ran a chill up Blaine's spine.

"Hey, Anderson. Man lemme in."

It was Jose. Blaine's dealer in Boston. The guy who'd been supplying him with heroine since he got out of college.

"Go away. How did you find me?"

"I got connections. Nice place." Jose walked in.

"You can't be here."

"Heard some famous designer adopted you. Hoping you'd clean up. Funniest thing I've heard in a while." Jose whistled. "Gotta admit, this place is fancy. Lots of dough?"

"Get out."

"Come on, Anderson. I'm your best friend. I have what you want."

"I don't want it."

"That's a fucking lie, and you know it. Where's the cash?"

"You're not getting it."

"Anderson." Jose sighed. He reached into his jacket, pulling out a small vial. "Pure heroine."

Blaine gulped. "How much do you want for it?"

"How much do you have?"

Blaine ran to where the money was hidden. He pulled out $150 dollars, and handed it to Jose.

"That's my boy. Here you go." Jose handed him the bottle. "I'll see you, Anderson."

Blaine nodded, locking the door. He stared at the bottle, eyes wide. "Syringe." Blaine rummaged through Kurt's drawers, looking for a needle. He found one in his bathroom, that Gary used for his insulin shots. A moment later, Blaine was lying on the floor in a haze.

**A/N: Two in one day though. Owning nothing. Reviews keep me away from heroine. **


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine hadn't meant for it to happen. He'd been doing so well. Sure, he still had cravings. He couldn't sleep. But he hadn't even thought about actually going out and buying any heroin. He couldn't control the fact that Jose had shown up at Kurt's place, and that he had heroin with him, and Blaine happened to have money. It was fate. Blaine was slowly coming out of his haze, vial in hand. He blinked, shaking his head. Standing, the rush of blood back to his head almost made him fall over. He cleaned the needle, putting it back in the cupboard. He hid the vial under the potted plant in his room, and went to make some toast. When Kurt got home, Blaine was sitting in his room watching Mulan.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Busy." Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"Oh. What happened?"

"New client. Wants a 5-outfit collection for five different charity events she's hosting in 2 months. Pink and white are preferred, but not light pink, bright pink and not eggy white, more like creamy white. Hot pink and cream. This lady is going to make me want to rip my eyes out."

"Couldn't you make a few outfits that are just hot pink and just cream? Like, a hot pink dress, and a cream suit?"

"That could work." Kurt smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled back. They finished watching the movie together.

"Hungry?" Kurt stood, taking the movie out of the player, and putting it back in its case.

"Starving." Blaine nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner. Grilled chicken sound good? With arugula salad?"

"Yeah. Will Gary like that? He seems to be more of a burger and fries guy."

"Gary is out of town for the weekend." Kurt turned the stove grill on.

"Oh."

Kurt made dinner, and they ate together in the dining room.

"That was really good." Blaine smiled, clearing his plate.

"I'm glad you think so." Kurt grinned.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Blaine walked off. Kurt went into Blaine's room, tidying it up a bit. He picked up the plant by the window, meaning to toss it out. A small vial was underneath. Kurt picked it up, staring at it.

"No." Kurt gasped, realizing what it was.

"Hey, Kurt, wanna watch ANTM cycle 27 with me?" Blaine walked in, not noticing the vial Kurt had in his hand.

"Blaine. How could you?" Kurt held the vial up.

"I- I didn't. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it for the rehab doctors." Kurt walked past Blaine, going to where his phone was charging in the kitchen.

"Kurt. Kurt please, it was an accident. Kurt." Blaine followed him, eyes begging.

"I want you out of my house, Blaine."

**A/N: I own nothing **


	10. Chapter 10

"No. Kurt, please." Blaine's hands began to shake, eyes widening.

"I took pity on you, Blaine. I let you sleep in my house, eat my food, watch my movies. I trusted you to be better than that."

"I am. I'm trying, Kurt. It's so hard."

"I should have listen to Gary. I should have let you go to the rehab center."

"Kurt, please."

"Why did you do it, Blaine?"

"I don't know."

"How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"I only got the bottle today."

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not lying."

"I can't trust you anymore."

"Kurt. I want to be better."

"Why?"

"Because I have to be."

"Why do you have to be, Blaine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you doing this for? Do you want to be better for yourself?"

"I don't know."

"I can't help you unless you do."

"I want to be better for you."

"What?"

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt, hoping he had made the right choice in saying what he felt. Kurt's face was blank, betraying no emotion. His eyes, however, filled with sadness.

"Blaine. You can't."

"I love you. I always have loved you. I always will love you."

"I have Gary now."

"He isn't good for you. He's horrible, Kurt."

"I can't."

"I want to be better for you."

Kurt shook his head, tears starting to fall. "You can't be."

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, touching his hand. "Let me try. Please."

Kurt looked at Blaine, the emotions clear on his face now. Sadness. Hurt. Confusion. But most importantly, Blaine saw love.

"Ok." Kurt nodded. Blaine surged forward, and their lips met. Blaine could feel Kurt's tears on his face, and he pulled him closer. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, almost naturally. Blaine closed the distance, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's waist.

"Kurt? Baby I'm-" Gary stopped, midway into the kitchen. The bouquet of flowers he had dropped to the floor. Kurt and Blaine jumped apart, but remained close, holding hands.

"Gary. It's not. Let me explain." Kurt stammered.

"I know what it is." Gary took a step towards them, anger and hatred darkening his features.

"Gary. Calm down." Kurt pleaded.

"Whore." Gary grabbed Kurt, socking him in the face. His hands wrapped around Kurt's neck. Kurt struggled to break free. Blaine lunged at Gary, trying to pull him off. Gary turned and knocked Blaine to the floor, kicking him when he was on the ground for good measure.  
>Blaine struggled to stand, grabbing at the counter to steady himself. Blood was seeping from somewhere, and he could barely breathe. He grabbed the counter top, but slipped down again, knocking something over. Blaine glanced at it. Kurt's phone. Blaine took a shaky breath, dialing 911.<p>

"911 what's your emergency?"

Blaine could barely breathe. He was shaking all over, and dark spots were flashing over his eyes.

"Hello?" The operator called out, concern evident in her voice.

"Help." Blaine managed to choke out, before the world went dark around him.

**-How's that for an angsty cliffhanger ending? Remember, I own nothing. Also, if you want to, check out my tumblr (yvan-eth-nioj). I can answer any questions you might have about the story. XO- **


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much to everyone who has been following this story, or has added to their favorites. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. The story is nearing the end, there are only 4 or 5 chapters left. A note, you can find me on Tumblr (yvan-eth-nioj), where I will be more than happy to answer any questions you might have about this story, and also SBBFL, my newest story. **

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in a hospital bed. His head was foggy, an he could feel bandages wrapped around him. He groaned slightly, shifting in the bed. A nurse rushed to him, checking his vitals.<p>

"How do you feel? Can you hear me? See me? How much pain are you in?" She rattled off.

"My head hurts. I can hear you and see you fine." Blaine blinked. "Where's Kurt?"

"Mr. Hummel is in another room."

"Can I see him?"

"You're still weak. Perhaps after you've healed."

"Is he ok?"

The nurse looked at him, the expression on her face telling Blaine everything he needed to know.

"Are you family?"

"N-no."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. Only family is allowed to know about his condition at the moment." The nurse left, paging the doctor on her way out. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling. Kurt wasn't ok. He was probably lying in a hospital bed, beaten so badly he was unrecognizable.

Blaine stayed in the hospital for 3 more weeks, recovering from the bruises and sprained bones he had. During that entire time, he wasn't allowed to see Kurt. None of the nurses told him how Kurt was doing. Blaine couldn't handle not knowing. Finally, on his final day at the hospital, Blaine was allowed to see Kurt. A nurse led him to a room in the ICU. Kurt was inside, hooked up to a multitude of beeping machines. Blaine's eyes filled with tears, seeing Kurt so helpless in the room. He rushed forward, into the room, collapsing next to Kurt's bed.

"Help me." Blaine looked at Kurt, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Help me get better. I love you so much, Kurt. I need you. Please."

Kurt stayed still. The steady beep of the machines was the only sound in the room. Blaine held Kurt's hand, sobbing quietly.

"Please, Kurt. Wake up. I need you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's fingers, hoping for a response. There was none.

"Mr. Anderson? Sir, I'm sorry but you have to leave now. Visiting hours are over." A younger nurse came in, touching his shoulder lightly.

"I can't leave him like this."

"We're doing everything we can. You have to leave, I'm sorry." The nurse gave him a saddened look.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. I love you." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead. He didn't sleep that night.

-**Short. And angsty. I own nothing.- **


	12. Chapter 12

The days passed slowly. Hospital, home, repeat. Everyday it was the same. Blaine sat next to Kurt, holding his hand, telling him he loved him. The steady beep of the machines, the rise and fall of Kurt's chest. Blaine would stay until a nurse would kick him out. He'd return to the apartment, make himself a small meal, and fall asleep watching a movie.

Weeks passed. Burt and Carole came up from Ohio. Burt demanded to know what had happened. Blaine told him, sobbing at the end, begging Burt not to kill him, he was so sorry. Burt hugged Blaine tight, telling him it wasn't his fault.

The trial was a month later. Kurt was still in the hospital. Blaine visited him everyday. The day of the trial, Blaine cleaned himself up, and took a cab to the courthouse. Gary sat on the side of the defense, looking smug.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Mathis."

Blaine sat in the courthouse, wearing a stiff suit. It was hot out, and he'd already sweat through the fabric of his shirt. The prosecutor presented his argument, then the defense. Blaine tugged at his tie, feeling uncomfortable in such a formal setting. He hadn't had to wear a tie since graduating from college.

"The prosecution may call its first witness."

"Will Blaine Anderson please come forward?" The prosecutor, a man named Howard Rostropovich called him forward. Blaine got up, walking uneasily towards the bench. After swearing to tell only the truth, Blaine was bombarded with questions.

"How long were you living with the victim?"

"A little over a month." Blaine swallowed. "The victim." That was Kurt.

"And before that?"

"Boston."

"Did you ever see this man before?" Howard pointed to Gary.

"Yes. He was always at the apartment."

"Can you tell us what happened on July 24th?"

"Um, Kurt, the victim, and I were arguing. He was going to send me, somewhere, because I did something he didn't really like. I begged him not to, and I, um, I told him I loved him. He... He was shocked, but then he k-kissed me. Then Gary, um, the defendant, came in. He grabbed Kurt and started punching him. I tried to stop him, but he punched me too, and then he kicked me. I managed to call 911, and then I passed out." Blaine's hand was shaking.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson, that will be all." Howard nodded at Blaine, walking back to the bench.

"The defense may now question the witness."

The defense lawyer, Rhoda Dwyer stepped forward.

"You did something the victim didn't like? What exactly did you do?"

"I bought some stuff."

"What did you buy?"

"I... I plead the 5th." Blaine looked down.

"Mr. Anderson, what did you buy?"

"Objection!" Howard stood. "Your honor, these questions are unnecessary."

"Agreed. Ms. Dwyer, please ask relevant questions."

"I'm sorry, your honor. Mr. Anderson, can you identify the man who beat up the victim?"

"Yeah. Him." Blaine pointed at Gary.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That will be all." Rhoda went back as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson, you may step down."

Four days. The trial lasted four days. Four days of not seeing Kurt. Four days of Gary, and his stupid grin, his lies, him. Four days of wasted time.  
>Shortened sentence. The lowest amount of jail time. Two months for physical assault. Two months, and then he'd be free again.<br>Blaine went back to the apartment. The next day, he returned to the hospital.

"Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, and I love you. I love you, so much. Kurt. Please wake up. I love you."

The beep of the machines. The rise and fall of Kurt's chest.

"I'm sorry."

Beep.

"I love you."

There was a stir. Blaine doesn't know if he's imagining things or not. But he can feel it. Kurt's fingers, wrapping around his hand lightly.

"Kurt?"

The beep increases. Kurt's face scrunches up.

"Kurt."

His eyes open wide, searching, frantic, scared.

"Blaine?"


	13. Chapter 13

**-WARNING: Here be smutty sex-**

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyes darted around the room, fear clear in the blue pools. Blaine squeezed his hand, holding it against his heart.

"Kurt. I'm right here."

Kurt turned to him, smiling wide. "Blaine. Are you ok? You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine." Blaine leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt pressed back, sighing happily.

"A-and.. Gary?" Kurt bit his lip, once Blaine pulled away.

"Jail. Not as long as he should be though. He had a good lawyer."

"He's in jail though." Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt had to stay one more night at the hospital, but finally Blaine was able to take him back to the apartment. Kurt's ribs were still bruised, and he had a mild concussion. Blaine sat with him on the couch, turning the TV onto Project Runway. He quickly explained to Kurt what had happened, and who was left on the show. Kurt curled into Blaine's side, and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed, leaning into the touch, purring slightly. Blaine smiled, leaning over to kiss Kurt's head. Kurt grabbed the remote, turning the TV off, and kissing Blaine firmly. His hands fisted into Blaine's shirt, pulling the other boy closer. Blaine leaned down, pulling Kurt on top of him. He ran his hands down Kurt's side to his ass, grabbing it as his hips bucked up. Kurt moaned, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. Blaine latched onto Kurt's neck, sucking and biting a mark onto the pale skin. Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's shirt, grinding his hips into Blaine, gasping and mewling at the friction. Blaine growled, pulling his shirt off and all but ripping Kurt's shirt off of him.<p>

"You're gorgeous." Blaine traced the muscles on Kurt's chest, running down his stomach to his pants. He palmed the other boy through his jeans.

"Ah- Blaine! Please, God, _Blaine_! Touch me!" Kurt was coming undone in front of him. Blaine smiled to himself, kissing Kurt and unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them off, along with Kurt's boxers, wrapping a hand around his cock.

"So beautiful" Blaine murmured. Kurt moaned in response, burying his head into Blaine's neck. Blaine undid his own jeans, and in a moment he was naked as well. The two men took a moment to admire each other, looking lovingly at the other. Blaine's hips bucked up, eliciting a moan from both boys as their cocks rubbed together. They kissed again, needy, sloppy.

"Lube?" Blaine murmured.

"Bedroom. Too far." Kurt clawed at Blaine's arms. Blaine picked him up bridal style, and carried him to the bedroom.

"There." He lay Kurt on the bed, leaning over him. Blaine found the lube, slicking his fingers with it. He rubbed a finger around Kurt's entrance, kissing the other boy as he pressed it in up to the knuckle. Kurt hissed, pressing his nails into Blaine's back. Blaine moved his finger around slowly, pulling it out and replacing it with two fingers. He curved them, brushing against Kurt's prostrate. Kurt pressed into Blaine's fingers, moaning.

"Please, Blaine. I need you."  
>Blaine kissed his hip, putting in three fingers. He moved them around, occasionally hitting Kurt's prostrate.<p>

"_Please,_ Blaine! _Ah_! Please." Kurt squirmed under Blaine. Blaine pulled his fingers out, kissing Kurt as his cock slid in.

"Fuck. So fucking tight." Blaine moaned, going in slowly. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips, head thrown back, eyes half closed.

"_Move_, Blaine."

Blaine pulled out almost all the way, before pounding back into Kurt. The two fell into a rhythm, hips meeting steadily. Blaine quickened his pace, moaning, and hitting Kurt's prostate.

"So close. _Fuck_." Kurt moaned.

"Come for me, Kurt. Come for me, baby." Blaine whispered, hitting his prostrate one more time. Kurt screamed, coming over his chest and Blaine's. Blaine came a moment later, hips stuttering. They lay there for a minute, panting. Kurt's come started to dry, and Blaine pulled out, rolling over next to Kurt.

"I love you. So much." Blaine kissed Kurt softly.

"I love you too." Kurt curled into Blaine, smiling.

**-Pretty sure that was the longest chapter I've written. As always I own nothing. Hey, check out my new tumblr at ifiwasyoursbutimnot(.)tumblr(.)com just remove the parentheses.- **


	14. Chapter 14

**-Fluff- **

Kurt woke up the next morning wrapped in Blaine's arms, Blaine's nose pressing the back of his neck. He hummed, squirming to get up. This made Blaine pull him closer, mumbling in his sleep. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine? Baby, let go. I need to get up. I have work." Kurt forced Blaine's arms apart, sitting up.

"No. Stay." Blaine curled around Kurt's middle, resting his head in his lap.

"I need to get dressed, at least."

"Mmm." Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt. "That's no fun."

"Get off me, dork." Kurt pushed him away, getting up. Blaine pouted, falling back into the bed. Kurt showered, did his skin routine, and got dressed. When he came back into the bedroom, he saw that Blaine had put a pair of sweatpants on. He smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Hungry? I'll make French toast." Kurt walked into the kitchen, Blaine following him. Once breakfast was over, Kurt grabbed his portfolio for the Winter collection, and kissed Blaine goodbye.

"I'm free Saturday. We can go to Central Park. Or the MoMA."

"I'd love to go to the park with you" Blaine grinned. Kurt nodded, going out.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Kurt and Blaine caught a taxi to Central Park, spending the entire day there. Kurt bought them both food from carts, complaining the entire time about how the food was horribly unhealthy. Blaine laughed, and dabbed ketchup on Kurt's nose. They spent the afternoon chasing each other through the park, throwing leaves and grass at each other. By the end of the day, they were both lying in the grass, worn out, and snuggled close together. Blaine turned on his side, looking at Kurt.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt looked back, smiling. They kissed, Kurt cupping Blaine's cheek. They got a cab back to the apartment, falling asleep cuddled together in Kurt's bed.

**-Wow that was short. See, fluff is short. Angst will be back next chapter. The next chapter will be longer. On that note, go check out Sister Brother Best Friend Lover, my Anderberry fic. Xoxox love you all, I own nothing.- **


	15. Chapter 15

**-Not so much *angst* as... Drama.- **

They settled into a groove after that. Kurt got Blaine a job at the coffee shop, and visited him on his breaks. They explored New York together. They rekindled the feelings that had been buried away all those years ago. Gary wasn't even a concern of theirs anymore. All Kurt and Blaine cared about was each other. Everything was perfect. Until Jose came knocking on the apartment door.

* * *

><p>Blaine was alone that day. Kurt usually had the weekends off, but New York Fashion Week was coming up, and he had to be ready. Blaine had spent the morning at work, and had returned to the apartment at noon. Currently, he was in the middle of a Doctor Who marathon. The doorbell rang, a loud bong bong ringing through the house. Blaine walked over to answer it, rearing back when he saw Jose.<p>

"Anderson! You almost out of that bottle, right? No worries, I got some more right here. How much you gonna give me for it?" He held the bottle out, grinning.

"Nothing. Get out, Jose. I don't want the drugs anymore." Blaine turned.

"Don't be such a puta, Anderson. You want it. I can see it in your eyes. You need it."

"Fuck off."

"One little bottle. All yours, for 100. That's a deal!" Jose held the bottle up. Blaine stared at it, lip trembling.

"That's right." Jose smiled. Blaine handed him a Franklin, and stood on the kitchen with the bottle after Jose left. His entire body trembled, with the desire to shoot himself full of the heroine he now possessed.

He knew it was wrong. Kurt trusted him. Kurt loved him, and he loved Kurt. But drugs are powerful things. They consume a person. They control their actions, thoughts, choices. They control a person, and they don't let go. Blaine swallowed the voice telling him to throw the bottle away. He walked into the bathroom, where the cabinet was still filled with insulin needles. The bottle was small, but Blaine only needed one dose. One dose would keep him buzzed, and keep Kurt from suspecting anything. He stuck the needle in his arm, his legs giving out as he faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Everything was foggy. Blaine couldn't stand, not that he wanted to at the moment. His brain was working overtime. His thoughts were filled with images of Kurt, and coffee, and music. He lay on the bathroom floor, humming to himself.<br>That's where Kurt found him, the needle, and the bottle half an hour later.

**-I still own nothing, whoops. Go check out my new fic. Also reviews keep Blaine away from heroine. xoxo-**


	16. Chapter 16

**-I'm finishing this one this is the last chapter and it's long. A billion thank yous to everyone who read the story, who stuck by me, and who suspended belief that Gary would only get two months in jail, yet never appear again. This may be the end, but I'm always coming up with new ideas.- **

Kurt doesn't say anything. He grabs Blaine's arms, and half-drags, half-leads him to the couch in the living room. The bottle is lying on the floor in the bathroom. Kurt flushes the contents, and throws the bottle away. He calls a car to pick him and Blaine up. Once Kurt and the driver have gotten Blaine inti the car, Kurt pulls his phone out.

"Sam? Hi, it's Kurt. Yeah, fine. You? Sounds fun. Listen, I'm gonna be sending something your way. I need you to pick him up at the airport in about 5 hours. Can you do that? Take him to Betty Ford. Yeah, I've paid for it. Thank you, Sam. Bye." Kurt rides in the back with Blaine, holding his hand and stroking his hair. When they arrive at the airport, Blaine finally begins to notice that he isn't in Kurt's apartment anymore.

"Wh- Kurt? Wha going on?" Blaine stumbles slightly, his dull eyes looking up at Kurt.

"I'm sending you to spend some time with Sam. He's gonna take you somewhere safe." Kurt leads Blaine to the terminal, picking up a single ticket to Los Angeles.

"B-but why?" Blaine's face is one of confusion. Of hurt.

"Because I can't take care of you anymore." Kurt walks Blaine over to the lady collecting boarding passes. She glances up at Kurt, eyebrow raised.

"Sir, is he safe to fly?"

"He'll be fine. Bring him water when he's thirsty, nothing else." Kurt slips a 50 dollar bill into her hand. "Don't let him run away when you land. Sam Evans is picking him up."

"Yes sir." She pockets the 50, grinning. Kurt places his hands on Blaine's shoulders, looking at him.

"I love you. Sam is taking you to the Betty Ford Center, they're going to help you. I promise, as soon as you get better I'll come and get you. Okay?"Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine doesn't say anything, his features blank. A flight attendant escorts him onto the plane. Kurt watches him leave, then turns and walks out of the airport.

* * *

><p><em>10 months later<em>

LA is far too sunny for Kurt's taste. Everyone is tall, tan, blonde, and dress like they're on the beach. The car Sam drives is a Prius, and boring, not at all like the Mercedes-Benz Kurt has in New York. Still, Kurt realizes, it's better than an LA cab. Sam drives Kurt back to his place, that he now shares with Mercedes again. She's out, at a photo shoot for Rolling Stone magazine.

"So, you want to set your stuff down, then I'll drive you over there?" Sam asks. Kurt nods, putting his bags in a corner.

"Let's go now."

The drive is mostly silent, Sam telling Kurt about the new film he's co-producing. Kurt smiles, and shows Sam a few pictures from his new Winter line.

"Not all of them. Can't risk you telling someone, and ruining the big reveal."

They arrive at the clinic, and Kurt gulps. It's been 10 months. Is Blaine angry? Upset? Will he want to see Kurt? To return to New York with him?  
>Sam walks with Kurt to the front desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs. The receptionist is very kind, but clearly has had a few too many face lifts. She speaks to someone over the intercom, then motions for Kurt to sit down as well.<p>

"They'll bring him out in a moment."

Three minutes, 46 seconds later, he's there. Wearing a light blue ensemble, looking well-fed, but tired. Kurt stands, but before he can do anything, say anything, he's wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Then, everything is Blaine. Blaine's smell, Blaine's warmth, Blaine's voice.

"Kurt. I missed you, I missed you so much, I'm so sorry, I'm better now, I promise."

Kurt steps back, studying Blaine. His face, his eyes, both of which are relieved, and clean, and happy. Kurt smiles, lips connecting to Blaine's. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling them closer together. After a moment, Kurt moves away, eyes closed.

"I'm taking you home."

* * *

><p>The flight back to New York is spent simply being together, holding each other close. Kurt takes the next two weeks off, content to spend all of his time with Blaine. They cuddle, and watch movies, and make love, always being sure to stay close.<p>

Eventually Kurt does go back to work, but this time Blaine comes with him. Kurt hires him as an assistant, until he introduces him to the CEO of Time Magazine. Blaine becomes a social media journalist, and finally feels like he's achieved something. They move out of the apartment, and buy a house in the Upper East Side. Two years later, Kurt pops the question, to a teary-eyed Blaine. It is at their wedding reception, surrounded by friends and family, old and new, that Kurt realizes his life couldn't possibly be any better.

_Somewhere in my youth, or childhood_  
><em>I must have done something good<em>  
><strong>-The End-<strong> 

**(I don't own that song either, it's from The Sound of Music) **


End file.
